


The Soldier of Yeongdeungpo

by warmustard



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmustard/pseuds/warmustard
Summary: Byun Baekhyun thought that maybe, just maybe, falling in love with a soldier was an easy thing to do.





	1. The Journalist and the Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy my story! Enjoy, and always love chanbaek + EXO uwu (this story is in my AFF account under warmustard_)

Droplets of water subtly fall on the streets of Yeouido, slowly releasing the natural aroma of the environment, and rain suddenly poured out in a matter of few seconds. The mist now fogged what was once a sky filled with bright colors from the skyscrapers. It was a depressing sight, really. 

 

Shaking his thoughts away, Baekhyun could only sip his warm coffee and proceed back to work. How he wished he were at home at this ungodly hour. Instead staying inside the KBS building, he could've been snuggling with his Hello Kitty pillows while watching Love in the Moonlight (it's really different watching it alone than watching it with your fellow subordinates, Baekhyun could only whisper to himself).

 

It's not that Baekhyun disliked being a journalist. In fact, he loves it for he gets to travel whilst doing his job. The only thing that, well, he dislikes is staying up most of the time. “No,” he mumbles. “I shouldn't think negative about working late.”

 

After sending the news article to their editor, deeming to himself that he is finish with everything, he decides to pack his things and leave the building. When he was about to leave his cubicle, a pat from his shoulders surprised him, and he nearly dropped his cup of cold coffee. “What the hell, Joonmyeon! Don't just suddenly pop out of nowhere.” Baekhyun could only sigh when he heard the said male chuckle. 

 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun apologizes, bowing two times until Joonmyeon raises his hand to dismiss the action. “Mr. Kim, is something wrong with my article? You could've emailed the error though…”

 

“Ah, not that.” 

 

Baekhyun isn't particularly sure as to why his heartbeat is thumping too fast, as if he had ran for miles, and why the room temperature suddenly dropped. Baekhyun was nervous; he can't help it. 

 

“I was wondering if you would like to accept this scoop,” Joonmyeon shows Baekhyun the paper, and the latter's mien shows a variety of emotions. “It's not that you'd be risking your life, the soldiers would be there to protect you.” 

 

Baekhyun would have easily accepted the offer not until he felt a pang of guilt in his chest and a sudden low self-confidence. 

 

What happened to that fighting spirit, huh? He thought to himself whilst rereading the paper again and again.

 

“Mr. Kim, I don't get it… I mean there is Minseok hyung who is by far the greatest journalist in my department so why not him?”

 

Joonmyeon chuckles while shaking his head. “I believe you could do this mission very well, Baekhyun.” 

 

Rushing back home, even though it is four-fifty in the morning, Baekhyun hurriedly packed his clothing and all the necessary items he needed for the two week stay near the Korean Demilitarized Zone. Out of all the people who Joonmyeon could assign in covering the news for the war between North and South Korea, it was him who got the scoop. Him, Byun Baekhyun, who started working just eight months ago; luck was really on his side. All the excitement he had ever since he left the building is still with him; it made his drowsiness go away.

 

It might be a little bit dangerous, but he wasn't the only journalist who'd be going. In fact there are also some journalists from other companies, so the priority of the soldiers would be the safety of the country and the media. 

 

Thank god he isn't the only one, for in fact his trusty best friend Luhan is with him.

 

He met the said male during a press conference, wherein they had to interview make news about the prince who is said to be food poisoned, and there they interacted. It was actually Luhan who did most of the talking, albeit Baekhyun was annoyed most of the times, and the young journalist somehow got closer with the Chinese man. Luhan would love to call it fate (they were incredibly similar to each other), but Baekhyun would like to disagree.

 

Baekhyun could only smile at the memory.

 

He pulls out his phone after finishing packing and dials his best friend's number. After three rings, he hears a familiar voice picking up his phone call. “Hello, Baekhyun?”

 

“Why hello there, little deer.” He jokes.

 

Baekhyun could only stifle his own giggles when the other continues to rant, screaming that he is not small and a deer. After a few minutes of bickering, Luhan asked the other if he is prepared for everything. “I'm really nervous. I mean, what if… just what if, I die?” Baekhyun murmurs the last word, as if it is a curse word no one should ever pronounce.

 

“Don't be so stupid! Idiot!” The other journalist shouted. Baekhyun distanced his phone away from his ear. “Stop shouting!” He retorts, shouting as well.

 

“We won't die, Bacon. Just think of all the hot soldiers there protecting us like a damsel. Isn't that so romantic?” Luhan sighs dreamily.

 

“Whatever. I'm doing this because I want to be promoted, and that I want to prove I am an amazing journalist. Not like you who wants dicks for breakfast.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Luhan said, earning a chuckle from Baekhyun.

 

Their chat continued, most of the times quarreling like children, until both saw the fiery orange rays of the sun. Deeming that it's time to rest, Baekhyun said his farewells to Luhan. The latter did the same as well and added additional kissy sounds on the call before pressing the end button.

 

Too tired to change his clothes, the journalist ended up removing his first two buttons on his polo and drifted to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

Everything is green, the grass, the trees, the tents, and the patterned clothes. And it was an unpleasant sight. Psychology says that green helps you relax your mind, but the two journalists would disagree right away. Everything is horribly green, and it doesn't help them relax at all. Plus, Baekhyun and Luhan didn't imagine that they would be staying inside military tents at all. They did, however, imagined that they would stay in a small and simple inn. 

 

Just not on the nasty green field with hot, dirty, and sweaty men.

 

Dropping their baggage inside their assigned tent, they rested for a while before Luhan decided to pierce their silent environment.

 

“I honestly hate Kim Joonmyeon and all the higher-ups in KBS right at this moment.” Luhan threw the nearest pillow he can reach outside the tent to release his anger. He was about to get up the pillow when a stranger suddenly enters the tent and hands out the material. 

 

Baekhyun tried his very best to stop his chuckles when his best friend abruptly stopped and stared at the man. Knowing Luhan's preference in men, this is nothing new to him. The said man would rather flirt back. But what surprises Baekhyun is that the other did nothing but look at the man (soldier rather) with great liking and reddening cheeks. Time stopped literally in Luhan's world, cliché.

 

“Be careful.” The stranger spoke up before leaving.

 

Luhan's orbs followed the man until he was apparently out of his sight. Then he released his unmanly squeals and hugged the pillow tight. “Bacon, out of the soldiers who are patrolling outside, it was that man who had the courtesy to bring my pillow!”

 

“No, Luhan-”

 

“I swear he has to be some kind of gifts from the gods, Baek!”

 

“Luhan-”

 

“And the way he said be careful, oh how thoughtful of him!”

 

The talk continued until everything is repeating back in circles, and Baekhyun had had enough. He banged his hands on their luggage and that finally caught the Chinese man's attention. 

 

“Finally, for fuck's sake, he isn't infatuated with you!” Baekhyun screamed in annoyance, earning a deathly glare from the other. They had a fifteen-second staring contest until Luhan sighed in defeat. “Can't a man dream? I obviously know that.” Luhan murmurs out loud as he rolls his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun heard what his best friend said, and the latter earned a whack on the head.

 

After a few minutes, Luhan tried to get his best friend's attention once more. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Before Luhan could reply, he distances himself further from the younger male. “I think I love it here.” He quietly replies. 

 

“I fucking knew it.”

 

* * *

 

“Captain Park Chanyeol” a soldier calls outside and the said man nodded, letting the younger soldier speak. “A friend of yours from KBS, namely Joonmyeon, said to take care of their journalists.” 

 

“Oh, is that so?” Chanyeol glances at the man. “Okay, tell Sehun to be their body guard for their two week stay.” 

 

The younger soldier complied, saluting, before disappearing. Chanyeol sighs deeply. If it weren't for these North Korean shitheads unexpectedly attacking, he could've visited his family's home. It's been a while, and Chanyeol is surely missing them a lot.

 

But of course nation should be first before family; it is every soldier's motto. 

 

Wanting to get fresh air, he steps out from his tent, and scans his surrounding. Damn look at these journalists, he gasps in annoyance. Another headache. No, nothing is wrong with them. Except for the fact they add to the additional stress his troops are currently having right now. 

 

It's not wrong for the nation to know that something dreadful is happening; a war with another nation, but the soldier can't help but be bothered at how nosy they could get especially with the machinery. Rather than having to be on-guard with every North Korean lurking around, they have to look for the safety of the journalists as well.

 

His thoughts were disturbed by an unfamiliar voice saying, “Excuse me.”

 

Chanyeol turned around and saw a petit man, a cute one rather.

 

“Hi, I'm Baekhyun from KBS and would you mind staying for a few minutes for an interview-”

 

See, this is exactly one of the reasons why he also gets annoyed at the media. Besides them being meddlesome, they are also taking someone else's precious time. He was supposed to take fresh air and casually stroll around, just not in some boring interview, really.

 

This is getting into his nerves, and everything is bullshit right now in his eyes. Shutting off the noise in his environment, Chanyeol releases his rage.

 

“Why do you people have to butt in in every goddamn single time? No!” He shouted. “Stay out of my sight; I don't want to see you weak journalists asking for our help while we're busy doing our job, busy fighting those fucking North Koreans!”

 

Chanyeol walks out, leaving a stunned and angry male.

 

He really should've been in Yeongdeungpo right now, sleeping peacefully while his mother cooks for him, and not near Korean Demilitarized Zone where everything is an ugly mess.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was left all alone in shame, right exactly at the middle of the camp.

 

Everyone's eyes is on him right now, and he can't help but pray to the gods that the ground should open and eat him alive. Second hand embarrassment is also present in the air. 

 

Curling his fists while nails were violently digging onto his skin, Baekhyun shouted with all his heart, “Well fuck you so much, mister fucking soldier! Gee, thanks for your fucking help! I would surely fucking announce to the world your wise shitty words. Oho, my boss would surely fucking raise my pay with your answer, thank you very much!”

 

The tall soldier stopped in his tracks, and Baekhyun took the opportunity to throw his shoes at him. Good thing he brought an extra pair of shoes.

 

“Ouch!” An unmanly scream resonated in the camp, and what was once a noisy environment is deadly silent right now.

 

Baekhyun literally despises the color green, especially if it's that lanky soldier wearing it.

 


	2. Puppy is the Main Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new update!! i dont think i will be able to update for this wk and for sept since it's already college entrance tests lol but imma still try!! i hope this doesnt seem to rushed or smth but :-) enjoy!! comments are appreciated too (esp if it's a constructed criticism) ily all <3

Who knew Baekhyun would eventually have two jobs? No one. Not even Luhan who is always with him.

 

And it sucks badly.

 

It has been three days ever since the unfortunate meeting of some rude military named Park Chanyeol, and it has been two days since the latter used him as a personal maid. Baekhyun would rather get a cold shoulder than to be a servant.

 

But here he was, making a coffee to warm down the leggy man. While cooling down the scalding beverage, Baekhyun muttered to himself, “Who in the world has the right to treat me, Byun Baekhyun, as a fucking servant.”

 

The military men nearby were just chuckling with his actions.

 

“Byun Baekhyun!” A deep voice startled the said male and the other soldiers inside the tent. They stopped whatever they were doing and gave a look of pity to the young journalist. On the other hand, Baekhyun is on the verge of flipping the hot coffee to Chanyeol.

 

He disliked him with all his heart.

 

He disliked that ugly green uniform, too.

 

Baekhyun slowly walked towards the adjacent tent, and there he sees the man with other two old looking soldiers. “Excuse me,” he uttered, gathering the commissioned officers attention in the tent. “Your coffee is served, Captain.”

 

The journalist gave out a tight-lipped smile and turned his back towards the armies. 

 

As Baekhyun reaches out near the exit of the confined tent, Chanyeol’s voice stopped him from his tracks. “I assume that making a coffee would not take more than five minutes, Mr. Byun.” He said, scoffing, while taking a sip of his drink.

 

The switch that Baekhyun was tempting to press is suddenly triggered.

 

He curled his fists, scrunched his face, and took deep breaths before looking back at the older male. Fuck the ‘respect for the elderly’ motto right now, he thought.

 

“Oh is that so, Captain Park? I assume that a twenty nine year old man like you could make an instant coffee for the coffee maker,” he points at the location with his left hand, “and your place is literally a five step walking distance with your monstrous legs.” The journalist unconsciously crosses his arm as he finished his sentence.

 

Everything was suddenly too quiet for Baekhyun’s liking. What he didn’t know, due to the build up anger he had inside, was that he actually shouted all of his words that even the neighboring tents were able to hear it. A few seconds later, muffled laughter were echoing the place. Even the commissioned and non-commissioned soldiers inside were biting their lips just to prevent them from laughing.

 

For the first time, someone had the guts to retort back to Park Chanyeol, the OIC of the Thunder Troop.

 

But of course, Baekhyun wasn’t able to hear that due to embarrassment.

 

Oh god, I fucked up real shit.

 

Baekhyun was about to apologize not until the taller man says, “I’ll just… I’ll see you later, Byun Baekhyun. Get out for now.” And the journalist easily complied, running out to search his best friend outside.

 

The flaming anger was present in the captain’s orbs; he can’t stay there, can he?

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun saw Luhan after a few minutes with a familiar guy. All out flirting with his best friend. Well, at least he thinks so. And Luhan is there, acting as Snow White who falls easily into other’s trap.

 

He walks towards into his best friend’s direction, getting the attention of the taller soldier. “I guess your friend is back.” He says. Baekhyun opted ignored the other man’s presence and pulled the hem of Luhan’s polo.

 

“Oh Bacon, what’s the problem?” Luhan turned around and tilted his head in confusion. Baekhyun’s appearance right now is literally the definition of hot mess.

 

Baekhyun groaned, covering his eyes with his own hands. “I fucked up something, Lulu. And this might ruin my career, knowing Chanyeol is a friend of Joonmyeon… or whatever their relationship is.” He whimpers softly, looking straight at Luhan’s orbs to seek for help.

 

The other soldier decided to interrupt by saying, “Perhaps you were the guy who everyone is talking about right now?”

 

“I am the talk of the camp right now,” Baekhyun answers while rolling his eyes. Luhan chuckled. “Who are you by the way, mister? And why are you openly flirting—” The young journalist felt a soft punch at his left arm.

 

“Ugh, whatever,” Baekhyun groans. “Just, who are you?”

 

“Sorry, I am Staff Sergeant Oh Sehun.  I guess you are… Byun Baekhyun, the feisty one?” The soldier raised his right hand, initiating a handshake. Baekhyun complied.

 

“So I have a nickname now?” He asks.

 

“By the action you did to captain three days ago, and the answering back a few minutes ago, yes, yes you do.”  Sehun said, smiling. Mock is literally present in his eyes. How Baekhyun loathed him for a moment.

 

Recalling back what happened three days ago, and the event that happened a few minutes back, he started to whimper once again. Park Chanyeol’s eyes were obviously flaming with anger, and he started to feel scared.

 

Not guilty; he has nothing to be guilty about.

 

Really, being a soldier has its perks. And that he is also a friend of a higher-up in KBS studio could mean something big as well.

 

“Should I go apologize?”

 

“Yeah you should.” Both agreed in unison. Luhan turned his back against Baekhyun, and the latter decided to stray out for a while.

 

When Baekhyun was fifteen steps away, Sehun shouted, “Stay near the camp, okay?” and the anxious man nodded in reply.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was alone, sitting on an isolated place with tall bushes and trees, while editing his articles. So far, he has interviewed three soldiers, and they weren’t really helping him. He really needed the captain to answer all of his questions, but how can he ask him when:

 

First, he got rejected.

 

Second, they are not in good terms.

 

And third, he just embarrassed him.

 

Baekhyun sighed. If only Chanyeol wasn’t grumpy the very first time they met, this wouldn’t happen at all. “Should I really apologize?” he whispers to no one. Again and again, he told himself that he is not guilty. Really, it was only bugging his mind; he’s totally not guilty.

 

“Argh, this is so annoying!” He continues to ramble, scribbling angry doodles on his notebook, until he hears the rustling sound of the bushes.

 

While doodling nothings in his notebook, Baekhyun let the silent wind comfort him. He closed his eyes, his way of relieving stress, and starts to hum a famous lullaby. The wind is cold, signaling winter is coming, and the musk of plants and morning dews is something he will never forget.  “Winter is always the best,” Baekhhyun says.

 

But the crunching sounds of bushes and twigs interrupted his reverie.

 

Fuck. Are the North Koreans here? Is that why Sehun told me to stay near the camp?

 

He stayed still, thinking that they’d leave. A few seconds passed by again, and the rustling sounds were back. Baekhyun’s heart throbbed so hard it felt as if it had its own hands and legs that tried to break free. His head started to sweat too, courtesy of his own nervousness. “Please leave, please leave,” Baekhyun continued to chant as if it was a poem he had to memorize. When the noise stopped once more, he heard a soft whimpering sound… of a puppy?

 

Baekhyun looked back, and his eyes doubled its size. It was an injured Golden Labrador puppy! Looking at its state, it seemed as if the dog had been alone for a while. The injury that the dog has must’ve been from twigs and thorns of the bushes.

 

But how and why the pup is here will forever be a question to Baekhyun. Nonetheless, he stood up and picked up the injured dog. The animal didn’t retort back and submitted to Baekhyun.

 

“Okay pup, you scared the shit out of me,” he cooed. “Are you a girl?” No response. “Or a boy?” The dog must’ve understood Baekhyun for the animal barked. Making sure, Baekhyun raised the puppy up and indeed it was a boy.

 

“Do you want to stay with me, huh, you little fluff ball?” Baekhyun ruffled the Labrador’s head and the journalist received a cute yelp.

 

“God, you’re the cutest thing that has ever happened in my life. We must be destined, huh little boy?” Baekhyun continues to compliment the dog while picking up his things. He decided it’s better to go back to the camp before daylight breaks out.

 

* * *

 

When Baekhyun returned to the camp, he didn’t expect soldiers to circle him around. They asked for their turns to touch the puppy until it started to whimper in fear and pain, not until Baekhyun retrieved it back.

 

He ran off to the Medic Tent to get all the materials he needed to heal the puppy’s wound. Luckily, there weren’t any soldiers inside. He was about to wander away until he noticed a shadow towering over him.

 

Oops.

 

He doesn’t need to know who it is. It’s Park Chanyeol, no doubt.

 

Baekhyun gulps.

 

“I wonder what’s a journalist like you doing in such a place, hm?” A familiar deep voice asks. Not that Baekhyun would answer his question.

 

The way he spoke with great authority makes Baekhyun’s muscle tense. It caused him to stop getting all the medical materials he needed. There is also a warm feeling spreading throughout his back that makes him fail to turn and look at the soldier.

 

“G-go away, Park.” Baekhyun tries to hide the puppy inside his jacket. It might just infuriate the lanky guy more, and he dislikes that. But damn it all, it’s almost impossible to hide such obvious animal in his jacket.

 

“I think you owe me an apology, Byun,” Chanyeol scoffs. He tries to get Baekhyun to face him, but the other seems to fight back. “Why the hell aren’t you looking at—” He felt sharp teeth biting his hand. It didn’t hurt; however, it is honestly disgusting.

 

“Oh no, puppy!” Baekhyun shouts, his eyes widening in size. Baekhyun then pushes Chanyeol a few steps back. He holds his puppy as if it was a fragile ceramic jar that costs a few million won. The animal starts to tremble once more in his hold, and Baekhyun starts to coo again.

 

“Why are you holding a puppy?!” The other man shouts in great shock. Not that he was scared.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

 

“Hey, don’t you just roll your eyes on me! Answer me, Byun.” The latter told the other to seat down and help him tend to the minor injuries of the pup while he tells the story. He said to him that he took pity and decided to adopt it. Surprisingly, Chanyeol listened quietly and willingly. After a few minutes of silence, Baekhyun asks, “Is it okay if this little fella stay here? I-I promise I would take responsibility!” He pouts, seeing no signs of approval from Chanyeol’s face.

 

The young journalist pleads once more, trying to show more _aegyo_. “Before I accept,” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun in a skeptical manner, “you have to apologize to me.” He says.

 

“Didn’t we forgive each other silently? I thought that was a given!”

 

“Fine.” Chanyeol grumbles, rolling the bandage securely on the Labrador’s limb.

 

“Thanks.”

 

Comfortable silence finally took in, once again. While Baekhyun is busy playing with the puppy, Chanyeol asks himself on how his anger could flare up faster whenever he sees the journalist. There is nothing to be annoyed about him, physically or attitude wise.

 

And that Baekhyun also looked cute, especially playing with the puppy.

 

Chanyeol scooped up the animal with his right hand while his free hand played with its ears. “Have you decided to, uh, name him?” Chanyeol questions Baekhyun, still fondling with the dog. “And do you mind him staying with me, too?” He adds. He looks up to see Baekhyun’s eyes opening and closing repeatedly.

 

“I… haven’t really thought of a good name. And I’d rather let this little pup stay at my side until he’s an adult!” Baekhyun answers.

 

“And that would never happen because you’d forever see him as a baby.” Chanyeol retorts, fueling another small argument.

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“It is!”

 

“It’s not!”

 

They continued bickering until the puppy yelped, trying to get attention, and they noticed that the pup had just peed. Baekhyun panicked while Chanyeol stood up to get tissues hurriedly. God knows how the Medical Officer hates pungent smells. “Hurry! Spray alcohol or some shit until the smell fades away!” Chanyeol ordered, scrubbing off the liquid substance on the carpet.

 

Let’s just say puppy is the main reason why Chanyeol got scolded by a head smaller than him. Baekhyun could only wonder whom the person was that looked like a motherly-figure of Chanyeol. Plus, they both have wide eyes. It’s not a question anymore if they are relative of some sorts.

 

Puppy is also the reason they started to slowly open up to each other, which lead to a big surprise to the other people inside the camp.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep.

 

It’s not about the whimpering pup, Luhan’s soft snores, nor the cold temperature. He checked his watch, ten fifty-five late night, and decided to step out of his tent. He didn’t forget to bring his oversized sweater to warm him up.

 

Ever since last night the weather recently has started to become colder, colder than the usual October nights. Baekhyun wondered if snow would start earlier this year. If it does, he worries about the health of these poor soldiers still stuck here to monitor all the advancements of the North Korean military. This on-going war might prolong until December, and it’s saddening to think that they wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas with their own families.

 

Not just the South Koreans but also the other.

 

Baekhyun sat just outside his own tent, startled to see other soldiers awake and telling each other stories. Other soldiers invited him at their campfire, but Baekhyun just nodded and declined politely. He sat there, all alone, while gazing at the twinkling stars above him.

 

How he wished everything could be as peaceful as those stars.

 

Baekhyun was lost in his thought that he didn’t notice Chanyeol sitting next to him. The latter decided to cut out the journalist’s peaceful reverie by speaking. “How’re you?” Chanyeol asks, humbly offering a warm coffee. Baekhyun gave out his thanks before sipping on his beverage.

 

“I guess I am okay. Not that I feel homesick or anything.” Baekhyun says. He smiles at Chanyeol when the latter looked at him with doubt and worry.

 

The soldier rubs his left hand at his nape, flabbergasted. “Hey um, Baek,” he softly says, making Baekhyun look at him confusedly. The latter didn’t know that his face reminded Chanyeol of Baekhyun’s puppy. Tint of red appeared on the soldier’s ears, but due to the faint red glow of the campfire Baekhyun wasn’t able to see it.

 

“Yes, Chanyeol?”

 

“I just… really want to apologize. I know we started of at the wrong foot three days ago, and I feel guilty, okay? I was an ass at that time, my fault. Due to the stress, but that’s not enough reason to treat you like an ass and a maid. To think that I gave of a bad impression at my cousin’s favorite journalist...” Chanyeol groans, closing his eyes. “Sorry, really. Hope you forgive me and let’s start becoming friends, I guess?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes were shimmering as if it had stars inside. That’s what Baekhyun first noticed.

 

“Oh,” Baekhyun whispers. “What’s with the sudden apology, though? And I’m not Joonmyeon’s favorite. There’s apparently Minseok in my department, always the best in News.” He laughs, obviously not taking the other’s statement seriously.

 

“I just felt guilty, really.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Chanyeol grins. “It’s true though, that’s what he said.”

 

“Really must’ve been your favorite word,” Baekhyun jokes. “And I won’t believe it ‘til Joonmyeon says it personally.”

 

“So, are we friends now, Baek?”

 

“If you think so, then why not?”

 

The two shared a laugh, by the bubble they made they didn’t noticed the other soldiers looking at them with shock printed on their mien.

 

Silence once more took over. What was once Baekhyun’s laughing face was replaced by seriousness. The soldier noticed that he was thinking, and he decided to pry.

 

“What’s with you and deep thoughts tonight?”

 

The other stayed still, putting aside his coffee, and sighed. “I just… I don’t know, isn’t it sad to think that the same country is fighting? Is it necessary to fight one another? And… as much as our society thinks that we shouldn’t reunite with North Korea, I still believe that we should be one again, right?” He looks at the eyes of the older, searching for answers. Baekhyun was surprised to see the other in dark green tank top and gray sweat pants. His dark apparel showcases out his toned arms, and Baekhyun felt a slight pang of jealousy.

 

“Ironic, isn’t it? Fighting to attain peace,” Chanyeol chuckles dryly at his own statement. “I think that our government is hiding something from us. Important or not, it’s our right as the citizen to know it. Don’t you agree with me, Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun nods.

 

“But it’s also sad for a soldier like me. I, rather we, don’t have a stand or an opinion, even the commissioned ones. We’re like walking puppets, controlled by the hands of the government. The government states something, the soldiers have no choice but to follow.”

 

Chanyeol continues to speak, occasionally asking questions that the journalist could only silently answer. Baekhyun wanted to ask why he chose on becoming a soldier, but it might be too private as of the moment. This time, he let that question slide off.

 

What a pity, the journalist thinks.

 

As time passes by, somehow, Baekhyun thinks that the soldier’s deep voice is soothing to hear. It was becoming Baekhyun’s lullaby to sleep. Forgetting about his coffee, he slowly drifted off to sleep. Unconsciously, his head lands on the other’s shoulder for support.

 

“Oh, you fell asleep,” The soldier yawns and ruffles his right hand on the other’s soft, black hair. He looks up at the midnight blue horizon, whispering to himself, “When will our country realize that we aren’t free, and that our foot is tied up so that we can’t wander anywhere… Don’t you want to find out, Baekhyun?” Answered by the other’s soft snores, Chanyeol brought Baekhyun back to his own tent for him to sleep peacefully.

 

“Good night, troublesome.” Chanyeol whispers, fixing Baekhyun’s blanket.

 

When Chanyeol exited, he could only wish for the safety of his troop and the other journalists. 

 


	3. Trepidation

 

        “Okay, Luhan. Prepare in three, two, one,” The cameraman gave out thumbs up, signaling that it’s already live. Luhan fixed his earphone in order to properly hear what the main anchors would be questioning him.

 

         “Good evening Luhan,” They started, earning the same greeting from the said journalist. “Is there an update so far between the on-going confrontation against North Korea?”

 

         “Surprisingly, after the first attack almost two weeks ago, there are none. But according to the OIC Captain Park Chanyeol, it is not a surprise anymore for Thunder troop if they’d be attacking in the upcoming days. As a preparation, the camp here is getting ready with their machinery while the officers are planning their tactics.” Luhan moves, showcasing his background filled with different men practicing with their dummy guns.

 

         “Did they mention when could the North Korean military possibly attack? It’s as if this has happened in the past,” The female news anchor asks.

 

         “Ah, yes, yes, Ms. Kwon. According from their statistics from their past encounters, it usually takes three weeks for their next move. More or less, an attack could happen any day now. But still, the soldiers are not putting their guard down. The camp is still also in Red Alert status.” Luhan answers with great confidence. But alongside with his words, fear is creeping in his system.

 

_Any day now, could it be possibly today?_

 

         His thoughts were cut off when he hears the upcoming question. “Since they suddenly ambushed the villages near Korean Demilitarized Zone, what could the motive be as to why they’d suddenly attack? Why not the main city itself? It’s very different from the past, I assume. Or is it still the same reason?” This time, it’s the male anchor that asked the Chinese journalist.

 

         Luhan fixed his earphones once more, trying to calm down his fidgeting hands.

 

         “Mr. Jung, according to Captain Park, there is still a huge possibility that the reason is still centering about the South Korean government. Although there is no official statement from the North Korean government declaring a war against South Korea, General Park Dongwoo has stated that war is about to appear sooner or later. It is only the statement from the President that we are waiting for, whether our country would engage in a war. But due to heightened security, General Park Dongwoo and Major General Lee Sunwoong has given permission to the Special Forces – Thunder troop – and 2nd Infantry Division to protect the villagers.”

 

         The Chinese man looked at his smartphone, reading the data he gathered from his interviews.

 

         “Also Staff Sergeant Oh Sehun, from the Intelligence Division of Thunder troop, has stated that attacking from the villages near KDZ may not bring fear to most urban citizens as of the moment, and that is the main goal of the North Koreans. The Thunder troop has also noticed from the movements of the North Korean army that they do plan on slowly invading the land, making their landmass far bigger for their troops. That is all. Back to you, Mr. Jung and Ms. Kwon.”

 

         “I see, I see. Be safe, Luhan. Good night.” Mr. Jung says before the cameraman turns off the on-air button.

 

         Luhan sighed; he’s starting to dislike what is happening to this country right now.

 

         His cameraman, Kim Jongdae, sits beside him. “Hey man, what’s with the long face?” He asks, hanging his right arm at the Chinese man’s shoulders. Jongdae offered the other to seat down and got something from his pocket. He offered the item to Luhan.

 

         “If this is a prank Jongdae, I’m not in the mood.” Luhan swats Jongdae’s hands away.

 

         “It’s not a prank this time, it’s just a freaking candy!” Jongdae whines, offering the candy once more. “And it’s strawberry flavored.” He adds.

 

         Luhan eyes the candy before giving a disinteresting grunt. He pushes it away. “Give it to Baekhyun or something. He might enjoy it more than I do.”

 

         The Chinese man closed his eyes, faintly hearing Jongdae’s reply of fine.

 

         “Oh yeah, Jongdae,” he speaks once more, not opening his eyes. “Why did you only arrive today? Good thing though or else I might be bald right now, pulling my hair out from stress. I thought that I won’t be having any appearance on the upcoming news…” Luhan pouts.

 

         “Sorry,” Jongdae chuckles, showing off his signature cat-eye smile. “I had a little problem with my Baozi, saying that this job is a little bit dangerous and that someone should take the offer. But I told him this is job so… yeah. Joonmyeon also helped me in persuading him since I know I am badly needed.”

 

         “Wow, talk about pride. And here I thought Minseok wanted this scoop; he’s just afraid.”

 

         Jongdae laughs from Luhan’s remark. Quietness consumed them until the cameraman decided to roam around and gain friends. Luhan let Jongdae be.

 

         He breathes in.

 

         Then he breathes out.

 

         Just when Luhan’s about to stand up, someone scooped him up and carried him like a bride. He screamed while dangling his legs, “put me down, put me down!” in an unmanly voice. The journalist circled and tightened his arms around the man who carried him. Oh, this guy is going to get a huge sermon later, Luhan thought.

 

         “Mister, I said put me down! Put me—” He abruptly stopped when he got to open his eyes, carefully scanning the man’s face.

 

         Apparently, it’s the guy Luhan has been eyeing these past days. The same guy who had the courtesy to bring his pillow back and was always by his side when Baekhyun’s not around.

 

         Oh Sehun.

 

         It’s the freaking Staff Sergeant of the Special Forces, under OIC Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun.

 

         It wouldn’t be Luhan’s fault if he would suddenly start to drool involuntarily; it was Sehun’s fault (whole Thunder troop basically) for exercising a day ago without any shirt. Even if Chanyeol or the other soldier’s defined abs were showcasing, which became the main course for most of the female journalists, Luhan’s eyes were all on Sehun.

 

         Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.

 

   The sermon that the Chinese man prepared in his mind suddenly died down. Anger and embarrassment were then replaced by a fluttery feeling Luhan couldn’t exactly pinpoint. His pale cheeks were painted with tints of pink, and he hoped that Sehun wouldn’t be able see it. Plus, the sky is darkening; it is very unlikely for Sehun to see it, right?

 

        “H-hi, um,” Luhan stuttered, trying his very best not to make his voice squeak. “Please put me down?” It was supposed to be an order and not a question. _Damn all the hot and tall guys_ , Luhan unconsciously frowns.

 

         “Mhm, a little later,” Sehun says. His eyes were looking straightly at Luhan’s. “I saw you just now at the news, and you looked beautiful. But the real one is far way more ethereally beautiful.”

 

        “Oh _please_ ,” as much as the Chinese man wanted to scream from the flirtatious remark, he laughed it off, although the reddening of his face contradicted to what he wanted to show. He doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with Sehun at an early stage just because of his sexuality. “You meant handsome.”

 

         Sehun scoffed. Then he grinned.

 

         This is too much for Luhan’s heart to bear.

 

        “As much as I wanted to say that, too, your appearance is just out of this world. Handsome doesn’t suit you. Even beautiful does not suit you as well, but I think adding the word ethereal to the word beauty would be the closest word that could define you.” Sehun whispered only for Luhan to hear.

 

         If Luhan could simply see or hear Sehun’s mind, the Chinese man would know that Sehun is being truthful to his words; no jest mixed with the words the soldier had uttered. For Sehun, the man in his arms right now is the most delicate pearl one could harvest inside an ugly clam.

 

         Even if Luhan were being auctioned, treasures of gold being offered by any bidder would mean nothing.

 

         That’s just how beautiful Luhan is.

 

         “You’re just simply out of this world, Han.” Sehun adds, noticing the other’s silence. Luhan wasn’t able to see Sehun’s small yet neither heartfelt smile nor the spark in his eyes for the Chinese man was busy looking at his own dainty fingers, as if it is the most precious thing one could see once in his or her own life.

 

         Luhan’s quietness contradicted the wild thumping of his heart. “Cocky.” He whispered in which Sehun could only shrug.

 

         At least he replied.

 

         Even right at this moment, Luhan wanted to dream to himself that Sehun was flirting with him, that both could easily fall in love, not caring about the small box the Korean citizens had started living into ever since.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun hoped that Chanyeol would visit him once again.

 

Well, expected, would be the right term.

 

As much as he would like to disagree, he had fun enjoying his nights talking to Chanyeol.

 

Outside his tent, there he sat once again with his little puppy while the coldness of the environment hugged him. His delicate fingers fondled with the puppy’s ears and tail, played catch with twigs, and even rubbed the puppy’s ears while humming sweet lullabies while stargazing. For almost forty-five minutes, he continued repeating all these actions until he looked at his wristwatch.

 

         10 o’clock. The least he could do for now is look for him since there is no sign of Chanyeol showing up.

 

         Baekhyun picked up his puppy and strolled around the campsite, looking for Chanyeol’s tent. Baekhyun barely noticed some of the soldiers greeting him for he was far too busy searching. Left and right, he grew tired of searching. Baekhyun then saw Sehun and asked where Chanyeol’s tent could be. The soldier pinpointed the other’s tent, and Baekhyun gave out his thanks. While at it, he noticed something off. There is smoke emitting not far off the camp. Not too near either.

 

         He ran off to Chanyeol’s tent immediately.

 

         “Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted, waking up the sleeping male.

 

        “Baekhyun? What are you, oh, you even brought puppy,” despite the sleepiness in Chanyeol’s mien, he managed to show his signature inane smile. He reached out for the Labrador pup, and Baekhyun complied. “What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked.

 

         “I thought… I thought you were going to visit me tonight,” Baekhyun whispers softly; although, the other almost didn’t hear it. “But here you are, asleep.”

 

         The latter’s grin grew wider, saying, “I didn’t know you missed me that much, Baekhyun,” The said journalist scoffed at the soldier’s remark. “And I wasn’t sleeping; I was napping.” Chanyeol said.

 

         “Whatever! I came here for a different reason now,” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s face with great curiosity. He noticed that worry and fear is evident on the journalist. “There was a smoke lingering not so far here. I don’t think anyone would be in their right minds would start a campfire here, right?”

 

         Chanyeol’s eyes widened. He stopped patting the dog and hurriedly ran outside his tent. Baekhyun followed. “Chanyeol, wait!” The journalist shouted in hopes that the said male would stop and explain what is exactly going on, but it seems that Baekhyun’s yell made the taller walk faster.

 

         “Attention, attention!” Chanyeol shouted with great power, startling most of the soldiers stationed outside. “Wake up those who are sleeping right now and form in fifteen men! Wake up the journalists as well.” Around twenty soldiers complied, saluting, and left in order to do Chanyeol’s orders. The rest of them gathered, forming in fifteen men, with Chanyeol in the middle.

 

         Baekhyun decided not to interfere anymore. What he sees right now isn’t the ordinary Chanyeol. Rather, it’s the cold and stern Chanyeol that every soldier is petrified of. The same soldier he used to dislike a couple of days ago. Shockingly, right at this moment, Baekhyun finds this kind of Chanyeol attractive.

 

         Scratch that. That was embarrassing.

 

         “Baekhyun,” Chanyeol cuts off the journalist’s reverie and hands over the puppy. “No matter what, stay here with Sehun. Do you understand?” uttered by him.

 

         Baekhyun’s eyebrows creases down, evident frustration appears on his mien. As much as the young journalist wanted to agree, he couldn’t for this was exactly the point of him staying inside the camp. This is the job Baekhyun was tasked to do, and he has to do it even if it could cost his life. “No, Chanyeol, I think we journalist should have the right to join with your troop. We have to report this.” He says calmly.

 

         “What the _fuck_ are you saying right now, Byun? Listen,” the taller of the two closes his eyes, trying to find the right words before he lashes out. “We are about to engage in war, if ever the smoke is actually a trap created by the North Koreans, and I just want to have minimal casualties. Plus it’s nighttime; it is very difficult to notice the surrounding. So please, just stay here.”

 

         Baekhyun could only look down, whispering, “…And it is my task as well to let the whole world what is happening with their surroundings.”

 

         “What did you say?” Chanyeol asks.

 

         Baekhyun shook his head. “Fine, I understand.” He looked up, unexpectedly seeing Chanyeol’s worried face. Baekhyun’s heart swelled at the sight, knowing that behind the harsh tone in Chanyeol’s voice was just out of pure worry.

 

         “Just be safe, can you do that at least for friend?”

 

* * *

 

         The dark midnight sky and cold atmosphere isn’t helping Baekhyun calm down his own worry—trepidation–about his lanky friend; apparently, everything seems to make him stressed and anxious. For the journalist couldn’t stay in one place, he decided to walk back and forth, asking what if’s– questions–that are currently forming in his mind. Questions like “what if the real war has started already,” “what if they fell for the North Korean’s trap,” or “has Chanyeol’s troop been captivated by the North Koreans soldiers,” were repeatedly bugging Baekhyun.

 

         How could Baekhyun not worry when he and Chanyeol had form a friendship bond, already? Starting off at the wrong path caused some minimal problems for the two men, but they were now a part of Baekhyun’s history. Now, both are to start anew and create new memories together. Just like a flower, after withering, it will slowly blossom from green buds into colorful arrays of petals.

 

         Cliché but that’s how the journalist sees it.

 

         He stares once again at the sky, noticing how the stars aren’t shining anymore. Is this a sign of grave danger? Baekhyun doesn’t know. The beating of his own heart never ceases to slow down, and it causes Baekhyun to sweat.

 

         Fear is slowly creeping into Baekhyun’s system, and he wants to run towards the dark forest and support Chanyeol’s troop in ways the journalist could be of help.

 

         Unnoticed by Baekhyun, his Labrador pup was asking for attention as well, probably noticing his owner’s stress, by whimpering.

 

         No reply or action was given to the pup, though. Luhan picked up the animal instead and gently rocked the animal on his own limbs. “Baekhyun,” called the Chinese man. Said man looked back, surprise plastered on his face, but no words left through his mouth. “Is there something wrong?” He asks.

 

         Baekhyun opened his mouth but ended up closing again. He wanted to say, “ _Yes, there is something wrong with me,_ ” but how could he utter those words when the reply would be nothing but the same: “ _They’re soldiers, they know how to defend themselves_.”

 

         “Nothing is wrong, you must be mistaken.” Baekhyun replied instead.

 

         Luhan was about to retort to Baekhyun’s reply until a booming sound pierced through the quiet night, followed by three, then five, until they couldn’t count anymore for the sound continued.

 

         Baekhyun’s fear suddenly happened. He blocked all of the sounds of the environment, mind focused solely on the gunshots and to get the soldiers to safety. He didn’t hear Luhan’s call and continued to run inside the forest. That is until someone grabbed Baekhyun’s arm and forbade him from doing his intentions

 

         “Baekhyun, dammit, stay here! I can’t lose you, I’ve got orders to follow,” Sehun reprimanded in which caused Baekhyun to stop.

 

         “B-but we can’t lose the soldiers as well!” shouted Baekhyun as he forcibly tries to remove his arm from Sehun’s grip, but the latter tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s arm. The journalist failed fighting against Sehun; tears were welling up on his eyes when he looked at Sehun’s orbs. All Baekhyun wanted, really, was to save everyone and stop this war.

 

         But how can Baekhyun do all do this when he himself is just a mere Korean citizen, a mere journalist?

 

         “Trust them, please! That’s all you have to worry about,” Sehun paused, looking at Baekhyun, then continued. “If you’re worried that our infantry isn’t enough, don’t worry, there are back ups, around three hundred men.”

 

         Baekhyun remained silent, and Sehun thanked the gods for the journalist stopped fighting. Sehun brought Baekhyun inside the Medic tent wherein the latter was given hot chocolate by the same man who scolded Chanyeol (later on, Baekhyun knew that the man’s name was Kyungsoo). Unknown to the two soldiers, the cause of Baekhyun’s silence was hearing Chanyeol’s voice ordering the soldiers on the walkie-talkie a few moments ago. Somehow it calmed the journalist’s raging heart and soon the tears collected were now falling one by one.

 

         “Do not be afraid and have hope,” Those words continued ringing inside Baekhyun’s mind, comforting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, probably not gonna update in a while due to college entrance tests!! see you soon tho~ comments are also welcome lovelies!! :D


End file.
